Bring Me To Life
by Michiro Akihiro
Summary: Alone, abandoned, crushed. These feelings leave Haruno Sakura on the brink of suicide. What will happen? Read and find out.


**Hey guys! It's me again, making another one-shot. I thought that maybe betrail and tragity would fit the layout I'm trying soo very hard to maintain. I have to be tough. If you like it, review for me so it can stay. If you don't like it, review on how much you hate it and want it to go to the burning pits of hell, and by doing that, let it stay for you to hate and cuss at for the rest of your miserable life!!!**

**-cough- well anyway, back to the main point. I need reviews...badly! I only got a couple, and no offense there nice and all but, if you want me to keep writing stories (please tell me you do) then I need more reviews to keep going.**

**-tears fall as the begging continued- please...review -sob- I'm begging you... -emotional breakdown from sadness of mabey not becoming a good writer.- please...please?**

**_enjoy the story!!!__ :)_**

* * *

**How can you see into my eyes, like open doors?**

Sakura stared down at the millions of tiny cars racing back and forth along the busy, dark highway. Her heart was racing along with them. She was having some regret of her plan, but it was too late to turn back now. She knew what had to be done.

** leading down into my core, where I've become so numb**

She took a step forward, preparing herself for what was to become of her. The curtians on her windows blew violently as the warm summer air hit them, along with her hair and nightgown. Tonight was the night, she was going to do this. No one could stop her now, it was too late to stop her.

**Without a soul My spirit sleeping somewhere cold**

She almost lost her balance when a strong gust of wind snuck up to her. Tears were on the verge of falling down her pale face. They eluminated off of her skin as they slowly started to fall. She made no effort in wiping them away, for this was only natural. Wouldn't any other normal person cry if they were going to do what she was? Of course they would.

**Until you find it there and lead...**

**it... **

**back...**

**...home (Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside (I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside (Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark**

She took a deep breath, and backed up all the way to the other side of her apartment building. If she was going to do this, she could at least take it slowly.

**(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run (I can't wake up)  
before I come undone (Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become)**

As she started toward her open slide window, she thought back to the moment that made her decision final

(Flash back)

"Hey Sasuke-kun! I came to give you th-" Sakura stopped dead in her sentence. Before her lay her boyfriend of six months, with her best friend Ino Yamanaka. Both of them were kissing deeply, and one of Sasuke's hands slowly creped up Ino's right thigh. They paid no heed to her being there, and continued to play their little game together. (A/N: for any of you Sasuino fans out there, ya happy now!?) Sakura's face flooded with tears as she dropped the hand made box of Origini she had made for Sasuke and ran out of the room. She didn't know why he would do such a thing to her, and not even show the smallest sign of guilt or something towards her. She was half expecting to hear Sasuke come running out of the room, and getting to his knees to apologize for what he had done. On the other hand, she was also expecting him to just ignore the whole incident and just keep on going with what he was doing. Her second guess was right on target. No one, not even Ino came out. She felt truly crushed inside. Being with Sasuke was her only prime reason for existing. She just wanted to show that she cared for him, and for him to execpt her in his life as more than a friend of a fangirl. He did just that, but then, no he just had to, he turned on her when she was doing something more than kindful for him. A sudden thought went through her mind, but she quickly brushed it off as a minor inconvinence from what she had whitnessed. Suicide wasn't the answer. There were pleanty of other boys she could go out with, that didn't mind big foreheads and freakish pink hair and green eyes. More tears flooded down her precious face as she felt she was truly alone in this world. Her other friends, Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, had all turned on her because she wasn't popular enough. They had joined the popular group of kids at their school, and left her to bite dust. Sasuke was her only hope, and he left her as well. She was...all alone.  
(End Flashback)

**Now that you know what I'm without You can't just leave me**

She took her final steps.

**breath into me and make me real**

**bring me...**

...and fell 

**to life**

Her eyes wide open now, Sakura could feel her tears becoming ice cold with the fast air moving at her face and delicate frame.

** (Wake me up)**

** Wake me up inside (I can't wake up)  
wake me up inside****(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark**

Everything seemed to flash before her eyes. Her first steps, to her first day at school.

**(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run (I can't wake up)  
before I come undone (Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become**

Through her many thoughts, Sakura could tell she had made the right decision.

**Bring me to life (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**

It was her only way out after all. Her parents had divorced and left her quite some time ago. Her friends abandoned her for popularity. Her lover had left her for her best friend in the world. What was left for her?

**Bring me to life**

** frozen inside without your touch**

I'm going to miss all of you

** without your love darling**

especiall you.

**only you are the light among the dead**

...Sasuke-kun.

**All but this time, I can't believe I couldn't see kept in the dark, but you would never follow me**

I realize now what a mistake I have made. Beleiving you were the one for me, but still.

**  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems got to open my eyes to everything**

I am clueless towards the negative vibes you have sent me...

**without a word, without a voice, without a soul d****on't let me die here**

...and the words you have told me that should've stained my heart and shattered it to peices.

**there must be something more bring me to life**

I still love you, Sasuke-kun, and that's that. No matter how you try to break my life, I am yours and only yours. Nothing can change that. Not now.

**(Wake me up)  
wake me up inside (I can't wake up)  
wake me up inside (Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark**

The ground was starting to come closer to Sakura as she continued to fall, thinking about everyone this may or may not effect in future times. Like when they find her body. Sakura shivered at that thought, but non the less, kept her cool to the end. She slowly closed her eyes, and waited for what was soon to come.

after all.

**(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run (I can't wake up)  
before I come undone (Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become**

...isn't this just all.

** (Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside **

...how it was supposed to end for her, with all the tragety in her life?

**(Bring me to life)**

A loud thump was heard as her body hit the pavement. No one would find her until the next moring when her boyfriend came to check up on her after his hangover from last night.

Because...

...not many people care for one another...

...in this world where no one can ever get alone.


End file.
